Th1rteen R3asons Why
by actuallysolluxcaptor
Summary: Gilbert received seven tapes about Elizibeta's suicide. The tapes tell him that he is somehow responsible for her death. He follows the tapes around the town through the night...and what he finds changes him forever.Based off book by same title!


**A/N: New story! This is a Hetalia version of the book Th1rteen R3asons Why. I know my character relations aren't accurate but that's okay! It's fanfiction. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ** Th1rteen R3asons Why** or Hetalia: Axis powers or World Series.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, when do you need the package to arrive?" The clerk at the post office asked me. I looked up at her.<p>

"It doesn't matter just make sure it gets there." I said, tapping my foot impatiently. The clerk nods and takes the package, a brown paper bag with a shoebox in it. The shoebox was filled with tapes. Seven tapes, about Liz's suicide. The package was addressed to the next name on Elizibeta's list.

The next person who would listen to the tapes. The next person to find out the secret. Maybe I should have given it another day, saved her another day before she found out. But no, she didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

I found it when I walked in to my room with a shoebox on my bed. I was excited, thinking I received a gift for the awesome me! When I opened the box there were seven tapes, each numbered with what looked like nail polish. I closed it again and looked for a return address but there was none. Curious, I went into my garage to find something that would play them.

After searching for what seemed like hours I found an old radio cassette player and put in the first tape.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassette 1: Side A<strong>

_Hello Everyone! Elizibeta Hedervary_ _here! Live and recording!_

Wait, what? That was her voice.

_This time no encore. No questions. And absolutely no_ _requests_.

No. Elizibeta commited suicide. This was a sick joke.

_I hope you're ready because you are about_ _to hear the story_ _of my life. Or rather why it ended. And if you have recieved these tapes you are one of the reasons._

What? No! I hardly knew her!

_I'm not saying where_ _you will come in to the story but if you recieved this lovely little box your name will pop up somewhere I promise._

_Now why would a dead girl lie?_

_Hey that sounds like a joke_. _Why would a dead girl lie? Answer: Because she can't stand up._

Was this some kind of twisted suicide note?

_Go ahead, laugh._

_Well, I thought it was funny..._

Before Liz died, she recorded a bunch of ?

_The rules are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: You listen. Rule number two:You pass it on. Hopefully neither will be easy for you._

"Gilbert what are you listening to?"

I reached and hit multiple buttons at once.

(play) (rewind)(fast-forward)(pause)

"Ludwig! Go away! It's nothing! It's for a school project!"

It always worked on my out late? School project. Need money? School project. Listen to tapes from a girl. A girl who committed suicide?

School Project.

"Can I listen?" My brother, whom was only in 6th grade, asked.

"No, go away" He grabbed a tool of some sort from near me and walked out of the room. I reached again for the button but it seemed like all the power I had was gone.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The first time I hit the button it was so easy. This time it's the most frightening thing I've ever done. I wish I never opened the box and started to listen. Even as the tapes are paused her voice is still haunting me.

Maybe it was a joke or something? Even if it wasn't I should at least carry out her dying wish, right? What if the person was wrong and sent the tapes to the wrong address?

(play)

_...one: You listen. Rule number two: You pass it on. Hopefully neither will be easy for you._

_When you're done listening to all thirteen sides- because there are thirteen sides to every story-_ _rewind the tapes, put them back in the box,_ _then pass them on to whoever follows your_ _tale. And you, lucky number thirteen, you can take the tapes straight to hell. Depending on your religion, maybe I'll see you there._

_In case you're tempted to break the rules, understand that I made a copy of these tapes. Those copies will be released in a very public manner if this package doesn't make it through all of you._

_ This was not a spur-of-the-moment decision._

_Do not take me for granted, again._

No there's no way she could think that.

_You're being watched._

(pause)

I hardly knew her. I mean I wanted to know her more than I had the chance. Over the summer we worked at the theater together. And not long ago at a party, we made out. We never had much of a chance to get closer. And not once did I take her for granted. Not once.

These tapes shouldn't be here. Not with me. It is a mistake.

Someone made a copy of these and sent them to me, to freak me out. Tomorrow, someone at school is going to look at me and start laughing.

And then? What will I do?

I don't know.

(play)

_I almost forgot. If you're on my list, you received a map._

I froze. A few weeks earlier I found a map that was slipped into my locker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you didn't know this is from Prussia's POV. I promise I will get more original later on but for now I'm sticking to the book. **

**~Nasu-chan~  
><strong>


End file.
